


Puppy Love

by bamboobaby



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Puppy Play, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboobaby/pseuds/bamboobaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the kink meme prompt: Jensen brings home young hooker Jared  and pays him for puppy play. He likes him, and his huge cock, so much that he makes Jared an offer to become his 24/7 puppy – knee pads, mitts, ears, doggie dish, relieving himself outside, no talking – in return for a home and “perks.” Whenever Jensen is home, he is Jared’s bitch, indoors or out, whenever Jared wants to mount him, Jensen has to submit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

The knock on the door makes Jensen’s stomach tighten. He can’t believe he did this. Calling a hooker was one thing, but requesting puppy play was a new level of freak. The man on the other side of the door probably already hates him for how humiliating this is.

He opens the door knob with shaking hands and is taken by surprise by the kid on his doorstep. He can’t be more than twenty. He’s got long legs and floppy hair, a smile on his face that makes him look like a puppy without the needed equipment. 

“Come in,” it wouldn’t do good to scare the kid off. Jensen can already feel his cock harden already from the thought of the kid on all fours, a thick butt plug in for a tail.

The kid slinks in, his eyes dark and focused on Jensen. “Where would you like me sir?” 

A moan almost leaves Jensen’s mouth because of the sultry tone in the kid’s voice. “Just, uh, wait on the couch? I can go grab the things we’ll need.” The kid’s eyes sweep over Jensen again and Jensen has to remember that this is an act. The kid doesn’t actually want him—he’s getting paid for this.

He keeps the toys in his office. It’s less suspicious than his bedroom or a random closet. Grabbing them only takes a few seconds. He’s standing in front of his hooker much too soon.  
“Get down on all fours.” He says. He’s a master now. A dog needs a master. The boy complies immediately, his eyes staying focused on Jensen. 

“When I say so, take off all your clothes. I can help you put on anything you need help with. I have knee pads so your knees won’t hurt. Mitts for your hands so you won’t go trying to grab anything. I have a butt plug so you can wag our tail; I’ll help you put that in. Do you object to any of this?” Jensen’s heart is beating fast. He can’t wait to see the kid’s cock. 

“No sir.” 

“Good. As soon as you tell me your name, you’re not allowed to speak. You can bark, pant, whimper, anything a dog would do.”

“My name is Jay.” Instantly Jensen knows it’s a fake name. 

“Take your clothes off, Jay.”

His eyebrow arches as Jay opens his mouth to respond. The kid learns fast though, because it snaps closed immediately. He strips out of his clothes quickly and waits for instructions. Jensen was right; the kid’s cock is amazing.

“Put on your knee pads and then your mitts. I’m going to start to open you up.” As Jay shifts to put his knee pads on and then his mitts, Jensen spreads lube across two fingers, slipping them both inside Jay easily. 

His dog lets out a little pant at the intrusion but remains still otherwise as Jensen moves his fingers. He only has a little butt plug—Jared wasn’t the bottom in this situation—probably only as thick as his middle finger and long as his middle finger. It slips in easily when he pulls his fingers out. 

Jay’s tongue is out as he pants and wiggles happily, moving the butt plug to look like he’s wagging his tail. His cock is hard and leaking. Jensen’s never seen a hotter sight. He wants to get down on all fours and beg for Jay to fuck him.

“I have a few chapters left in a book I want to finish, okay?” With that he settles down on the couch, grabbing the book he could care less about off the end table. For the next half hour he stares at words, not reading them. He watches Jay cautiously sniff around the room, playing his part as a dog well. 

Ten more minutes pass and Jensen is finally absorbed in his book. It truly is a good book. He’s almost forgotten Jay is here until a nose pushes at his leg, than his thigh. Jensen shifts a little and spreads his legs, one hand letting go of the book to pet Jay’s head, which calms his puppy down.

Jay seems to be an impatient dog, though, and after a few more minutes his dog moves forward more to sniff at his crotch. He nuzzles at the clothed area and a groan falls out of Jensen’s mouth. “You horny buddy? Smell a bitch in heat?” 

The words make Jay’s advanced less hesitant and bolder, making him lick a stripe across the jeans. The heat and moisture soak through, Jensen’s cock going from semi hard to painfully hard. His hands slip down to unbuckle his jeans and slide them down along with his boxers. 

His hands grip his cock and he angles it so Jay’s tongue can lap at it easier. “You like the taste of that Jay? Like your owner’s cock on your tongue?” 

His puppy moves his mouth down to lap at Jensen’s balls. Slobber is left behind on his dick. After minutes of being assaulted by Jay’s tongue, he pushes his puppy away and drops off the couch, pulling his shirt off and kicking his jeans off. 

“You wanna fuck me, boy? Shove your dick inside your bitch, Jay? Come on Jay, mount your bitch. Fuck me boy.” He can hear Jay whimpering behind him, pacing and scratching with his mitts at the ground by Jensen. 

Jensen doesn’t know how to get Jay to fuck him. He reaches behind himself and shoves three fingers in his already stretched hole. He fingers himself, hopefully drawing attention to his hole. It apparently does the trick since Jay’s mouth is right there instantly, his tongue pushing in alongside his fingers and getting him sloppy wet. 

Jensen removes his fingers to prop himself on his elbows, shoving his ass back to get Jay’s tongue deeper in his hole. “Fuck me boy, come on.”

Finally Jay jumps up, his arms clutching at Jensen’s middle as his hips thrust in the general direction. ‘Dang,’ Jensen thinks, ‘Jay really knows how to act like a dog.’

He has to reach behind him to line up Jay’s dick and in the next thrust Jay’s in him. His boy thrusts hard and fast, not letting Jensen adjust to how big Jay’s dick is. The kid’s dick is so big it feels like its hitting spots in Jensen he never knew existed. He can see stars when he closes his eyes. 

Moans and attempted words of praise leave Jensen’s mouth as Jay lets breathy moans out that sound like pants above him. He feels a drop of spit land on his back and yeah, that should be gross, but right now it’s so hot that Jensen doesn’t care. He wants Jared’s dick to keep hitting that spot and Jesus Christ he’s going to come after only a few minutes.

“Gonna come boy, fuck Jay.” And he’s coming, spurting jizz all over his carpet—and how’s that going to come out?—and the orgasm rocks his body, leaves him shuddering with aftershocks as he feels Jay fill him up with come. 

When Jay slowly pulls out, Jensen rolls to his side and feels the come leak out of him, making his thigh’s sticky with it. He can feel Jay collapse beside him, their arms pressed hotly against each other. His chest heaves along with Jensen’s.

“That was amazing.” Jensen states as soon as he regains his breath. 

“Yea-“ Jay begins to reply but snaps his mouth closed. 

“You can stop- You can talk now. There’s some things I want to discuss with you.” The thought of Jared accepting his offer made his cock twitch. This mind blowing sex all the time? “I was wondering if we could do this… All the time. You could be my 24/7 puppy.”

“What’s in it for me?” Jared’s voice broke the short silence. 

“You’ll live here for free and I’ll buy everything you need. I’ll pay you, too. And… if you enjoyed that orgasm as much as I did, you can fuck me whenever you want.” 

Again, silence reigned over them. “What are your rules?” 

“No talking except when I allow it. No standing on two legs, you’re a dog and they don’t walk. I’ll get you fitted mitts and knee pads, maybe some cute ears to go with your tail. You can use the restroom outside; I’ll get you a doggie door. And I’ll be your bitch. Whenever you want to fuck, I’ll submit for you.”

“Okay. Deal. I guess you should know my name is actually Jared.” 

“Nice to meet you, Jared. I’m Jensen.”

\/*\/*\/  
\/*\/*\/

“No Chris, I told you, I can’t hang out next weekend.” Grass spread between Jensen’s toes as he walked across the lawn. He grinned as he watched Jared roll in the grass. The last three months had been the happiest of Jensen’s life. The sex was great and Jared was even better.

“Why not, though? You claim you’re hanging out with this Jared” and Jensen could hear the quotations Chris put around Jared’s name through the phone, “but I’ve never met Jared. Who is Jared?” 

“Jared’s my…” Dog? Friend who lives with me? He looked at Jared, watched him sniff at a few flowers that bordered on the edge of the forest Jensen lived by. His tan skin wet with sweat from the sun. “He’s my boyfriend.” 

Jared’s head perked at that, the tags on his collar jingling as he made his way over to Jensen. Jensen reached down to pet his pup’s head, his hands carding through the long brown hair as he listened to Chris yell about not telling him he had a boyfriend.

Jared moved forward, away from Jensen’s hand and closer to the clothing covering his crotch. His face nuzzles against his zipper and Jensen knows instantly what he wants. He wants to object, he’s on the phone with his best friend for Christ’s sake! But this was part of their agreement and Jensen did want to get fucked by Jared. He never not wanted to get his hole wrecked by his stud.

With the phone tucked under his ear, he unzipped his pants and drug them down, tossing them to the side along with his boxers. He was always prepped, every morning he prepped. Jared was a puppy and Jensen had no idea when he’d want to fuck his bitch.

“Chris, seriously, you can meet him next time you come over, I swear.” He hoped that would be enough to end the call but apparently not since Chris continued ranting. Jensen zoned most of it out as he fell to his knees and Jared’s tongue started to lick his pink pucker. 

His breath picked up and he had to move the phone away from his mouth. He only faintly heard Chris say, “I should come over right now to meet him.” 

“No! He’s not even here and,” Jared jumped up and his arms squeezed Jensen’s middle. Without thinking he reached back to help line Jared’s cock up to his hole. A moan left Jensen’s mouth as Jared thrust in. “And he’s not even here right now.”

“Are you moaning?” Chris’ voice was shrill through the phone. “Oh my God you guys are fucking right now! Ew!” The phone went silent and Jensen dropped it with a chuckle, his hips moving back immediately to meet Jared’s frantic thrusts. 

Both had become more vocal since the first time, Jared giving loud gaspy moans that could pass as a dog panting while Jensen begged and gasped with each thrust. Being out in the open, miles away from town only made fucking loudly better. 

Jensen’s elbows dug into the ground. His cock hung red and swollen between his legs, the head almost purple. Jared’s wet tongue came down across his back, leaving chills in the wake of the heat. He slid farther up Jensen’s body to get deeper into his bitch. The new angle made Jensen cry out louder. 

“Come on Jared, want to come. Want you to fill me with your come. Please. Please, Jared.” He moved his hand between his legs. He barely had his hand wrapped around his cock and he was coming, making the green grass white underneath him, his mouth opening to scream out. 

He took deep, shuddering breath as he felt Jared finish in him, his boy giving short little thrusts as his hips jerked with aftershocks. 

“Good boy. Such a good boy.” As soon as Jared pulled out and settled beside Jensen his hand found Jared’s hair to rub at his head. “What would I do without my good stud?”

He giggled as Jared moved up his body to lick at his face. 

The sun beat down on Jensen while his puppy lay almost on top of him, keeping him warm as he drifted off to sleep. Life couldn’t get better.

**Author's Note:**

> that was my first time ever writing puppy!play im sorry if i fucked up


End file.
